1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a setting device for driving fastening elements into a receiving material. Setting devices of this kind can be operated with solid, gaseous or liquid combustible materials or also with compressed air. In combustion-operated setting devices, a setting piston is driven by means of the high-pressure combustion gases. Fastening elements can then be driven into a receiving material by means of the setting piston.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known from DE 40 32 200 C2 to provide a setting device with a muzzle part which is displaceable axially relative to a housing of the setting device and which has a receiving space for a fastening element that is to be driven into a receiving material. Further, a contact-pressing feeler is arranged at the setting device and allows a driving-in process when it is displaced relative to the muzzle part when the setting device is pressed against a receiving material. A locking element is provided which blocks the relative displacement of the contact-pressing feeler when there is no fastening element present in the receiving space. A driving-in process or setting process cannot then be initiated with the setting device.
DE 196 42 295 A1 discloses a hand-held, explosive powder-actuated setting device in which a guide channel for fastening elements is formed in a bolt guide constructed as a muzzle part. The muzzle part is displaceable axially relative to a housing of the setting device. Further, a swivelable lever is arranged in the muzzle part. This swivelable lever is swivelable by a control element such that it blocks in the projection of the clear cross-sectional area of the guide channel when the muzzle part is displaced relative to the housing.
In a setting device DXA70R of Hilti Aktiengesellschaft, it is known to provide an arrangement at the muzzle part for detecting fastening elements with a locking element for a contact-pressing feeler, which locking element blocks the contact-pressing feeler when there is no fastening element present in a receiving space at the end of a guide channel for fastening elements. Further, it is known from this reference to provide an arrangement for delaying the forward feed of the fastening elements into the guide channel. A swivelable lever is arranged at the muzzle part and is swiveled into the guide space by a control element when the muzzle part is displaced toward the housing of the setting device when the setting device is pressed against a receiving material. Further transport of fastening elements in direction of the receiving space is blocked in this swiveling position of the lever.
However, it is disadvantageous that the arrangements mentioned above have a large number of structural component parts and take up a large amount of space. Further, increased contact pressing force is required because a plurality of elements must be displaced and/or actuated during the contact-pressing process.